


Historias y Leyendas del Reino Dorado

by ElizabethAlv61



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: En un futuro M/M, Muchos OC - Freeform, Pero todas las parejas son OC, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethAlv61/pseuds/ElizabethAlv61
Summary: Usagi obtuvo su final de cuento de hadas, derroto a los malos, y se quedó con su príncipe, el día antes de su boda descubre que sus amigas no tenían sus finales felices como ella creía, y el mundo oculta secretos que nunca imagino, incluso su familia, usando el cristal de plata regresa en el tiempo, ahora, a dos años antes de conocer a Luna, ella tiene que prevenir la caída del Reino Dorado, y buscar una forma de derrotar a sus enemigos sin llamar nuevamente a atención de caos,Su propósito, "Buscar que todos tengan un final feliz"
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo: El nacimiento de la Torre Blanca

**Author's Note:**

> Habrán muchos personajes OC en esta historia, y la única que participara de Sailor Moon es Usagi

Historia: Nacimiento de la Torre Blanca

Hace mucho tiempo, en la tierra existía un reino, era conocido como El Reino Dorado de Terra, pero no era solo un reino, era la unión de varios gobiernos existentes, cada uno con sus propias tradiciones, ideas, leyes y magia, y cada uno con su propia independencia.

La familia Real de Terra lograron unir esos reinos en una sola nación, esta alianza son los pilares que lo sostienen estable. La tierra, a diferencia de otros planetas del sistema, tenía la capacidad de albergar vida tanto en el interior como en el exterior, por lo que el reino dorado estaba dividido en dos partes, el reino exterior, donde vivía la familia real y servía para un enlace diplomático con otros reinos dentro o fuera del sistema, y el reino interior, donde estaba concentrada la mayor cantidad de seres mágicos del planeta.

Cuenta la historia que el gobierno del Milenio de plata y el Reino Dorado de Terra tenían una alianza, sin embargo rara vez se visitaban unos a otros, y la información era escasa, la tierra protegía la información sobre su gente con celo, incluso de sus mismos aliados, tal era el grado que incluso algunos miembros de la familia real, con excepción del Rey o la Reina, no sabían la magnitud del tamaño que comprendía el Reino Dorado o la existencia de los gobiernos interiores, pero para mantener una línea de comunicación, una línea secundaria de la familia real gobernaba en los reinos interiores.

Beryl era una noble de la familia real de Terra, que vivía en el Reino exterior, cuando la fuerza del Negaverso, inducida por el caos, tomo posesión de ella, pudo destruir rápidamente la familia real, tomar posesión de los guardias personales del príncipe, y mandar al joven Endymion a exilio en busca de aliados al reino de la Luna, aunque la historia es discutible sobre el verdadero motivo de por qué el príncipe estaba en la luna durante la caída rápida de los reinos exteriores.

En su mente Beryl pudo autoproclamarse como reina, pero ella nunca estuvo interesada en nada del reino, no estaba interesada en los habitantes, o su historia.

Sailor Charon, hermana menor de Plut y en honor a su nombre pudo rescatar y transportar un gran número de personas que sobrevivieron, mientras la reina Serenity envió las almas de los muertos a renacer alrededor del mismo tiempo que su hija, pero no era lo mismo con los vivos que lograron evacuar de la zona de guerra, es irónico que los refugiados buscaran en el tercer planeta cuando fue el primero en sufrir la devastación del Megaverso.  
El cristal de plata y el cristal Dorado, los símbolos de poder para sus respectivos reinos, estaban perdidos, aunque miembros de las líneas reales sobrevivieron, no podría existir un Rey o Reina sin ellos, también se profetizo que el retorno de la familia real, sería acompañado con el retorno de las fuerzas del caos que buscan terminar lo que empezaron.

Y ellos sabían que era el caos, nunca habían presenciado antes de ese momento su terrible poder, pero el caos es un ciclo constante de destrucción y reconstrucción, hay leyendas de reinos que perecieron mucho antes que el milenio de plata o El reino Dorado se empezaran a formar.

Según las adivinas, El Caos era una fuerza capaz de destruir planetas, si todos lucharan para detenerlo, no dudara en destruir lo último que quedaba del reino, la única esperanza es que los guardas elegidos logren desarrollar los cristales lo suficiente para poder detenerlo, para lograr esto, tenían que enfrentar un sin número de pruebas y adversidades, el mismo caos lo sabía, y ayudaría brindando esas pruebas, porque ella quería sus semillas estelares desarrolladas para la cosecha, más fuerte mejor, ella disfruta del juego individual, pero no cuando un reino entero se levanta para apoyar a su elegido, no es que ve una amenaza, simplemente desea destruirlos como mosquitos, ya que interrumpen su diversión.

Era humillante que su única posibilidad de sobrevivir era jugar su juego hasta el final. 

Y de esta manera se empezó a reformar el gobierno del reino dorado, y dando nacimiento al reino de Ilusión, creada y mantenida por los sueños y esperanzas de las personas, Ilusión también se convertiría en una frontera, una puerta y línea de protección, para llegar al Reino Dorado, un lugar creado y mantenido por la misma energía y magia de la tierra, donde habitan los seres que para los habitantes del exterior solo serían parte de los cuentos.  
Después de la destrucción provocada por el Megaverso, y por la destrucción de la línea principal de la familia real, se creó un nuevo pacto para la unión del reino.

Y así nació la Torre Blanca, conocida por todos como la Torreo de Marfil, que contenía los pilares de la magia y la estabilidad del reino Dorado, Esta torre elegiría un guardián, aunque el proceso de selección solo es conocida por él guarda de la torre, también conocido por el juez, encargado de mantener una posición neutral, y poder ayudar a solucionar conflictos entre reinos.

Los representantes de cada Reino juraron su apoyo para mantener el Reino Dorado, proteger sus secretos, y brindar su energía para la estabilidad del reino, claro, nadie era tan iluso de imaginar que la guerra no llamaría a sus puertas, o que vivirían en paz por la eternidad entre ellos, tan triste como es, el conflicto siempre será parte de la humanidad, tal es el precio del libre albedrío, por eso, ellos no juraron mantener la paz, pero sin importar los problemas que se enfrentes, sin importar si un reino cae y otro se levanta, siempre deben existir pilares que mantengan el equilibrio del reino, y la magia del planeta. Si el pacto se rompe, si no existen pilares para soportar el peso del reino, entonces, la Torre caerá, marcando el final de una era, marcando su caída con destrucción y muerte, pero también, con algo de suerte, el inicio de otra.

Han pasado mas de 8 mil años que se llevó el pacto, y no existía nadie vivo que lo recuerda, pero se cuenta la leyenda que si cae la torre, marcará el fin del Reino Dorado por siempre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una torre de Marfil se levanta imponente sobre el bosque, un antiguo y casi olvidado símbolo de gloria.

\- Ahora ¿Dónde iré primero? murmura una joven, la nueva guarda de la torre, sacando una especie de brújula - Hay tantas opciones que escoger, pero deseo ir primero a ella  
Los juramentos deben cumplirse, y si es necesario abandonar la torre para lograrlo, entonces eso es lo que hará. 

\- Este será un largo viaje, deséame suerte abuelo” Una briza suave era su única respuesta.


	2. Prologo 2: El Juez de la torre blanca

Una torre de Marfil se levanta imponente sobre un bosque, un antiguo y casi olvidado símbolo de gloria, se puede escuchar como tocar las 14 campañas anunciando la muerte de su señor, pero no importa porque nadie está interesado en sus últimos respetos al señor olvidado, la torre no tiene sirviente, no tiene visitantes, solo una niña cuya apariencia no parece mayor de 10 años, pero en realidad, ella a vivido en esos pasillos por más de 20 años.

Los pasos hacen eco en los pasillos abandonados, si no fuera por la magia, el lugar estaba repleto de polvo y telarañas. Pero al verlo, cualquiera se maravillaría de su gran esplendor y gusto exquisito, los candelabros mágicos iluminando los pasillos, los hermosos tapices, contando las historias del pasado.

La niña usaba una túnica azul, unos hermosos brazaletes de oro, que si miraban de cerca, podría ver el exquisito tallado de las runas protectoras, tenía cabello rubio, largo y trenzado hasta la cintura, con algunos mechos cayendo en su rostro, algunos eran tan largos que ella los acomoda distraídamente detrás de la oreja, sus ojos verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas, facciones finas, su cuerpo era delgado, de piel blanca, más pálida de lo normal debido a la falta de sol.

Eirynn Marfil, ese era el nombre que le dio su abuelo adoptivo, ella no tiene idea de quieres que sean sus padres, y realmente, un pasado demasiado tiempo para que eso importe. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, ella recuerda ser una niña pequeña y hambrienta, luchando y apenas logrando sobrevivir, sus recuerdos de esa época eran borrosos, solo recuerda la sensación de hambre, miedo.

A pesar de ser joven, ella tenía un talento mágico, era lo único que tenía éxito, era su bendición, y había sido su maldición, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, un escalofrió grabar su espina cuando recuerda la mirada hambrienta de ese hombre, sus palabras eran amables, pero ella había vivido lo suficiente en la calle para saber lo que les pasaba a los niños que creían en sus palabras, después de todo, no teníamos su habilidad empática para adivinar que ese hombre no deseaba nada bueno, pero al menos tiene comida.

El invierno fue terrible, los otros niños morían, ella había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora por su terquedad, si las palabras de su abuelo eran ciertas, también por su brillante inteligencia, aunque ella nunca había sido tan inteligente. Sobre todo, después de ese accidente de entrenamiento que le permite liberar parte de su poder, pero ahora envejece al ritmo de tortura.

En todo caso, no tiene dudas que su destino iba a ser corta y miserable, y esa era el mejor pronostico, ella ahora sabia que la alternativa larga y miserable era mucho peor. Pero su estrella de la suerte brillo como nunca espero, tuvo la suerte de ser elegida por la torre blanca como la siguiente heredera, cuando el heredero anterior que no quería vivir encerrado en una torre y se fugó con una chica, muriendo poco después en Un ataque de bandidos. Ella tuvo 6 años cuando su abuelo la salva, su pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerda su lugar de origen, y su abuelo nunca quiso decirle.

Fue elegida por la torre para ser la siguiente guardiana, y fue nombrada como aprendiz, su abuelo la nombro Eirynn, que en griego significa paz, algo acorde para su deber y ella juró que cumplir con todas sus fuerzas ese deber que se le ha encomendado .

Pero siempre es más fácil decir las palabras que realmente realiza las acciones - Piensa ella en un suspiro.

El entierro ha terminado, su abuelo fue cremado como dicta la tradición, y sus cenizas son colocadas en la urna, en un altar asignado a todos los guardianes que han estado antes de ella, y ahora es su turno, la correspondencia ser la dueña del castillo

Un castillo olvidado, de una leyenda cada vez más obsoleta.

No, obsoleta es lo que la gente dice, pero ella sabía diferente, su trabajo era vital para la estabilidad de los reinos - si tan solo los demás reinos también lo entendían - suspira la chica.

Lo peor es que en dos años será la ceremonia de renovación, donde los pilares - los representantes de cada reino - se deben presentar para renovar sus votos, pero ellos no llegan, ¿No es así? En los últimos 100 años, solo el pilar de Ilusión - Elliot - Se ha presentado, y si algo no cambia, está seguro que volverá a pasar lo mismo.

Sus pasos la desafió a la sala de artefactos mágicos, como su deber indica, ella ya la posesión de las protecciones mágicas, la torre ya la reconoce como su maestra, ahora solo debe catalogar todo lo que hay en la torre, pero ella duda al entrar, ella a estado antes ahí, pero nunca ha entrado sola a esta sala, su abuelo le tenia prohibido ingresar, casi podría sentir la mirada severa de su abuelo en su espalda.

Ella vence sus dudas y observa los artículos mágicos con pesar, casi todos eran inútiles, inactivos por la falta de magia, había una hora en la torre podría alimentarlos con su energía, esto solo prueba lo decaída que esta situación.

\- Le dije a mi abuelo que teníamos que convencer directamente a los pilares de venir para aumentar la energía de la torre, pero es imposible invitar a alguien que no sabemos quién es.

Además, el viejo era neceo sobre nunca dejar la torre, en cierta forma puede entenderlo, la torre siempre debe estar abierta, y con las constantes guerras entre los reinos, era difícil precisar el pilar.

¡Aunque podría intentar! Los dragones negros y rojos siguen su tradición de pilares, ¡No debe ser difícil localizarlo!

¿A quien engañaba? Ella dudaba que los mismos reinos supieran quienes eran los pilares, si tan solo hubiera una forma de identificarlos.

Sus pasos la guían hacia una vieja brújula, podría ser configurada para guiarla en donde se encuentren los pilares de cada reino, recuerda la última vez que la vio, hace más de 10 años, le suplico a su abuelo si podría usarla, pero estaban tan limitados de energía, no llegaban a un desvío de una gota de energía que protege el equilibrio del Reino Dorado, no importa si era solo para activar esta antigua brújula, que estaba tan muerta como el resto de los artefactos.

Ella iba a colocarla en su lugar cuando nota la aguja se estaba moviendo, ella parpadea, utiliza el dorso de su mano para limpiar los ojos y mira nuevamente para verificar que no está alucinando.

No se equivocaba, ahora mira la habitación, y nota que varios artículos menores parecen haber cobrado vida, pero, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En que momento ...?

Y casi desea golpear su cabeza contra la pared al recordarlo, ¡Cómo podría olvidarlo! ¡El nacimiento de un nuevo reino no es algo que se olvida fácilmente! También si es uno tan pequeño como lo es ahora el remanente del reino de la luna.

Seis años atrás

El Clan de la Luna solicitó formalmente su unión como parte del reino Dorado, a pesar de que ellos han vivido en el reino por 8000 años, han continuado como refugiados más que como miembros del reino, porque hacer eso requiere del permiso de la familia real , con la Reina Serenity muerta poco después de su hija, la sobrina de la reina tomo el lugar como regente de las personas que se lograron evacuar, no solo de la Luna, también de los otros reinos del sistema.

A pesar de que la familia de Selenya ha mantenido la regencia desde entonces, nunca, ninguno de sus descendientes, había declarado como Reina / Rey o princesa / Príncipe.

Hasta ahora

La princesa Selena del reino De la Luna era hermosa.

Era todo lo que podía pensar Eirynn cuando la vio.

Era como la descripción de un ángel, incluso con las alas blancas en su espalda.

Su empatía podría sentir los deseos puros de proteger, su amor por su gente, aun una niña, a meses de cumplir 6 años, de lo que estaba enterada, sus cabellos dorados estaban peinados en dos coletas que de alguna manera parecían perfectos en ella, un hermoso vestido blanco de encajes y la marca en su frente, una media luna, el símbolo que la marca como miembro de la familia real de la Luna.

Ella se arrodilla en el centro de los 9 pilares, la luz de la luna se reflejaba por el techo, El guarda inicia la ceremonia de unidad, y la princesa hace los juramentos exigidos por el antiguo pacto, Eirynn no prestaba atención, ella solo podría maravillarse por la cantidad de poder que emanaba del salón, la energía de la princesa era gentil, pura, era inocente y al mismo tiempo, había madurez y entendimiento en esa inocencia infantil y se preguntaba si ella realmente tenía 6 años.

¿Cómo una niña de esa edad podría tomar el mando de su gobierno? Es verdad que su clan era leal a la locura, pero todavía no imaginaba el peso que ella misma estaba poniendo en esos delicados hombros.

Al finalizar ella se levanta y el Guarda coloca una pulsera dorada en su mano derecha.

Un pilar se ayudará, el décimo pilar, que ayudarán a la estabilidad del reino.

De ese encuentro ya han pasado 6 años

**** Fin de la memoria *****

La ceremonia de Ascensión, era un evento extremadamente raro, cuando un pueblo se ha establecido lo suficiente para formar su propia cultura, identidad y fuerza suficiente para ser determinado un estado, entonces solicita formalizar un enlace mágico para convertirse en uno de los pilares del reino Dorado, creando un campo limitado de protección para su gente.

\- Por supuesto, una ceremonia de ascensión - Ella grita con emoción, mientras camina de un lado para otro de la habitación, su emoción era tal que no podía quedarse quieta - no había teorizado lo que eso significaba, no se ha realizado una ceremonia en siglos, pero ... cada reino que hace juramento compromete su poder para estabilizar el reino, entonces, es lógico que ahora esté disponible, no mucho, pero ... si, eso podría funcionar.

Sus ojos se iluminan con la realización, ¡Ella puede hacerlo! ¡Con esto ella puede ir y buscar a los pilares!

\- Mi abuelo no estaba de acuerdo, pero… soy la juez y protectora del reino Dorado, asignada por la torre blanca - dice ella con decisión, una mirada determinada en sus ojos esmeralda - La brújula es demasiado débil para llevarme a ellos, eso cambiará si logro encontrarlos, por ahora, lo unico que puede hacer es confirmar que realmente son los pilares elegidos

Desde esa perceptiva, era inútil, pero, esto era como una pequeña llama que se niega a morir, era una señal que le indicaba lo que tenia que hacer, si lograba encontrarlos, si podía llegar hasta ellos, entonces...

\- Convenceré a los pilares, aunque tenga que buscarlos uno a uno por todo el reino dorado o en las tierras exteriores, aunque tengamos que desentrañar las leyendas de cada reino para encontrarlos.


	3. Prologo 3: Descubrir lo oculto

Ok, el último prólogo, más largo de lo esperado, espero que les guste, una advertencia, esto es principalmente de la serie original, y un poco del manga, trataré de usar los nombres Japoneses, pero es posible que mezcle algún personaje ya que estoy acostumbrado al doblaje latino.

Prologo 3: El regreso

En esa tarde de invierno, Usagi no podría ser más feliz, a pesar de todos los infortunios su vida logro tener su conclusión feliz de cuentos de hadas que ella soñaba como niña, ella logro entrar a la universidad, tenía amigas leales, el amor de su vida el cual pronto casará, y aunque las circunstancias no están claras, ella será reina de un imperio Utópico.

Ahora, en esta edad, ella entendía las cosas mejor, los libros y la vida decían que la Utopía no existía, por lo que era seguro que Plut no le contó muchas cosas del futuro, pero ella tenía 1000 años de paz para mirar y ella se proponía pasarlo feliz.

Los detalles de Tokio de Cristal no eran muy claros, y eso la preocupaba, pero mientras ella tenga a sus amigas y a Mamoru, sabía todo estaría bien.

Ella coloco sus preocupaciones en una esquina apartada de su mente, no iba a pensar en eso, hoy era un día de compras, esta noche tendría una piyamada con sus amigas, y mañana por la noche seria su despedida de soltera que sus amigas le habían organizado, y el día siguiente, su boda feliz, Usagi no podía dejar de saltar en el pensamiento.

"Miren que chico tan guapo" Señala Minako a un muchacho que salía de una tienda

"Se parece al que me rompió el corazón"

"Todos se parecen, Makoto" Exclama Rey con molestia "Ya son años con la misma historia"

"Él era inolvidable" Era la única defensa de la joven.

"No puedo creer que somos universitarias y no he conseguido un novio, soy la diosa del amor" las demás chicas ríen, hasta que una brisa helada las hace temblar, no era extraño el tiempo frío, el invierno acababa de terminar y de vez en cuando se sientes los remanentes en las corrientes de viento heladas, pero últimamente hacia más frío que lo habitual.

"Lo más importante es centrarse en los estudios" Interviene Ami

"Hey, miren esa tienda, ¿Es nueva?" Pregunta Makoro "Nunca la había visto"

Usagi mira el rotulo de la tienda, "Hechizo y pociones para la felicidad" Que nombre más extraño.

"Es vieja" Contesta Rei "He utilizado algunos productos para la adivinación, aunque no creería mucho de lo que venden"

"Quizás tengan algo para encontrar nuestras almas gemelas" Exclama Minako con emoción,

"Lo dudo" Murmura Rei con escepticismo, Minako no se detuvo a escucharla, ya estaba entrando en la tienda, seguida de Makoto.

"Esto puede ser emocionante" Exclama Usagi siguiendo a sus amigas "siempre quise entrar a una tienda mágica"

La tienda era grande, con un olor a incienso, había varios talismanes, que le recordaron a Usagi los que venden en el templo de Rei, ella no tenía el conocimiento suficiente para determinar si eran útiles o no, la tienda tenía un aire mágico, pero a pesar de todas sus experiencias, ella sabía muy bien que no conocía suficiente de magia para distinguir una farsa de algo real, no como Rei.

"Buenos días estimados clientes" Dice la asistente del mostrados, ella era una muchacha que no parecía mayor de 16 años, tenía una sonrisa amable, vestida con un Kimono y su pelo castaño envuelto en un moño que le daba un aire tradicional "Tenemos talismanes para toda la ocasión"

"¿Tienen algo para encontrar el amor?" Pregunta Minako

"Quizás algo de ayuda para concentrase en los estudios no estaría de más" susurra Ami, Usagi piensa que si Ami se concentrara más, nunca se volverían a comunicar.

"Hay accesorios para todas las ocasiones"

Ella empieza a mostrar los productos, pero Usagi deja de prestar atención, tenía la sensación que alguien la observaba, ella deja a sus amigas y se acerca a la sección donde lee "Conjuros"

"¿Algo de interés?" Pregunta una nueva voz, que hace saltar a la joven callándose al piso, varias cosas de las que traía en la cartera cayeron al suelo "Perdón, no quise asustarte, déjame ayudarte"

"No, es mi culpa" Usagi recoge sus cosas antes de levantarse, una mano ofrece su ayuda y ella la toma para levantarse, y casi se vuelve a caer cuando ve a la mujer, era muy parecida a Setsuna, aunque parecía más joven, podrían pasar fácilmente como hermanas, el cabello era un poco más oscuro y corto, algunas diferencias en los rasgos, pero lo más desconcertante eran los ojos, parecían los mismos ojos antiguos de su amiga.

"ho, una invitación de boda" Dice con satisfacción, recogiendo la invitación del suelo, Usagi no sabía que la tenía, se acordó como la puso en el fondo de su cartera, ella tenía planeado entregarla la semana anterior, pero ellos nunca estaban en casa, casi no miraba a su familia desde que se fue a vivir con Mamoru desde hace 1 año.

"Es para mis padres, no he podido entregarla"

"¿Es tu boda? Supongo que las felicitaciones están a la orden, pero esta invitación es para dos días de ahora, ¿No es algo tarde para recibir la invitación de la boda de su hija?" Ella voltea a ver el sobre "Chiba Mamoru y Tsukino Usagi" lee.

"Le deje un mensaje en la contestadora" Se defiende "Es solo, que no los he visto mucho últimamente" No puede evitar dejar algo de tristeza en su voz, la distancia entre sus padres se hacía más grande con el tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta, no era algo que hizo a propósito, simplemente sucedió.

"Perdón, fue descortés de mi parte, ¿Estas interesada en algo en particular? ¿Quizás algo para bendecir en matrimonio? ¿Dinero? ¿Salud? ¿Tener hijos varones? Esos son muy populares para recién casados"

"No creo que sea necesario" Ella ya sabía cuál sería su futuro, y ella era feliz con el resultado.

"Interesante, pareces ser de esas personas que no dependen de supersticiones para la felicidad, ¿Qué te parece si te muestro como hacer un hechizo? Planeo abrir una clase, y sería un buen comienzo para practicar"

"¿De verdad?" Pregunta la chica con emoción "Siempre he deseado poder hacer magia" No era una mentira, los poderes de Sailor Scout, tan poderosos como eran, solo eran para el combate, sin ellos, no era diferente de una persona normal.

"Empezemos entonces con algo sencillo, el más popular es para el amor, pero parece que no tienes problemas en esa parte ¿Te gustaría algo para ver lo oculto?" Ella saca una tarjeta que parecía antigua, una cara estaba en blanco, y la parte de atrás estaba escrito con runas.

"¿Ver lo oculto?"

"Es un hechizo que hace ver aquello que no deseabas ver, por ejemplo, ¿Tu novio realmente te ama? ¿Qué tal si te está engañando? O ¿Qué tal si ha sacrificado algo valioso por estar contigo y no lo desea decir? Y por supuesto, ¿Es realmente la persona que amo? Una chica descubrió que realmente amaba a su mejor amigo el día de la boda, tremendo dejando al novio, pero es mucho mejor que descubriendo después de su boda"

"Yo no creo que lo necesite, realmente amo a Mamoru, y sé que él me ama"

"Entonces, no pierdes nada por probar, nuestro cerebro analiza la información que recibimos, pero muchas veces no analizamos o descartamos parte de la información, puede ser algo sencillo como encontrar un objeto perdido, o algo más profundo como no notar que tus amigas tienen un problema, la magia te obliga a prestar atención y aceptar la verdad, como también, un poco de magia de la suerte, dependiendo que tan fuerte es la persona y el hechizo, puede ser útil no solo para tu novio, sirve para amigos, he incluso carrera, ¿Qué tal si descubres que tu carrera no era realmente lo que deseabas?"

"Bien, supongo que está bien" Contesta con tono inseguro, a los 14, hubiera saltado a la ocasión, la experiencia le había hecho más cuidadosa, pero eso no evito sentirse emocionada "¿Que tengo que hacer?"

Ella empieza a instruirla y recomendarle algunas frases de consejo, como explicar por qué los hechizos tenían que rimar, en realidad no era necesario que rimaran, pero ayuda a enfocar mejor el hechizo si lo hace, y darles un límite de tiempo "Nunca olvides limitar el tiempo, o será bien difícil cortarlo, se requiere una gran habilidad para mantener un hechizo a través de largos periodos de tiempo, pero no colocar algo como 12:00pm, la magia rara vez entiende tiempo de la misma manera que nosotros, por eso se usa más las frases "Cuando el sol está en lo más alto" también, sería bueno colocar una hora de inicio"

Le corrigió algunos errores ortográficos, algo que la desanimo, era algo que no mejoraba sin importar las horas de estudio "Te diría que corrijas tu ortografía, pero eso solo importa en la magia de runas, en los hechizos hablados, mientras leas correctamente el hechizo no importa como lo escribiste"

Al final, el resultado fue un poema raro, y dos frases no rimaban como ella deseaba.

"¿Solo lo leo en voz alta? Esto no parece diferente a nada que haya hecho antes"

"Solo pruébalo, es gratis, si no funciona, no perdiste nada" Dice la chica con confianza,

_**De esté ocaso al siguiente.**_

_**Deseo ver lo que nunca vi.** _

_**Encontrar lo que nunca habría encontrado** _

_**Y reconocer lo que mi corazón ha negado.** _

No sabía si lo imagino, pero por un momento la tarjeta brillo ella iba a preguntar cuando nota que la mujer había desaparecido.

"Usagi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La llama Rei "te hemos estado buscando, ya terminamos de comprar, las demás están esperando afuera ¿has encontrado algo?"

"Yo…" No estaba segura que decir, voltea a ver la tarjeta y nota que está en blanco "No sé" Contesta insegura, ya no estaba segura si esto fue una buena idea "¿Compraron algo?"

"Solo algunos talismanes de amor, no sé por qué se molestaron, si iban a comprar mejor lo hubieran hecho en el templo, son casi los mismo que vendemos" Se enfurruña la sacerdotisa.

Ambas muchachas salen de la tienda, dos personas miran su salida

"No debiste hacer eso" Le regaña la menor

"No, no debí, no pude evitarlo, al verla, tan ignorante, tan ingenua, no puedo dejar de pensar, si no fuera por mi hermana, quizás las cosas serían diferentes"

"Ella cumplió su deber, nosotros debemos cumplir el nuestro, te estas desquitando con una persona inocente"

"Eres demasiado madura para tu edad, Saori, incluso yo no puedo evitar sentir resentimiento"

"No hay nada porque sentir resentimiento, se le pidió una tarea imposible, y la cumplió, podría ser peor, mucho peor, y debemos ser agradecidos, hicieron lo mejor, cumplieron su deber, no podría pedir más"

*.*.*.*.*.*

Era atardecer cuando terminaron las compras, la antigua princesa no pudo evitar sentir cierta inquietud cuando el sol se ocultó para dar paso a la noche.

Bien, si hay algo en lo que Usagi se consideraba experta era en ignorar pensamientos incomodos.

Risas y juegos llenan la habitación en el apartamento de Mina, normalmente se reunirían en el templo de Rei, que ha servido como centro de reunión para las chicas desde que se conocieron, pero el templo no estaba disponible esa noche.

Jugaron varios juegos de mesa, cantaron Karaoke, desde luego, Mina los supero, pero Reí no se quedó atrás, miraron películas, eran las 3 de la mañana cuando finalmente caen dormidas en los colchones.

Eran las 5 cuando Usagi despertó por el frío, su sabana rodo mientras dormía y callo sobre un vaso con agua que dejaron en el suelo, con la cobija mojada no tenía otro remedio que entrar a la recamara de Minako a buscar una nueva, por suerte no necesita encender la luz, ella tiene una excelente visión nocturna, algo que no había notado antes, ahora que lo piensa.

Todavía medio dormida, Ella encuentra una sábana arriba del armario, la jala sin un cuidado y se disponía a regresar a la sala cuando nota un cuaderno tirado en el suelo, "lo más seguro estaba debajo de la sabana" Piensa distraídamente y se arrodilla a recogerlo, el cuaderno estaba abierto y lo leyó distraídamente.

_**Hoy se cumplen 3 años desde la última vez que vi a mi madre, todavía no puedo creer que murió sin que me diera cuenta, en estas épocas de nostalgia, me pregunto si mis prioridades están erradas, declararse la diosa del amor es más una burla personal, ¿Qué se realmente de amo cuando ni siquiera asistí al funeral de mi madre? ¿Cuándo no me entere hasta meses más tarde? Nadie tenía la cortesía de informarme el motivo de su muerte, es como mi padre otra vez, cuando desapareció y nadie me dijo nada.**_

_**A veces tengo la fantasía que son agentes secretos, a veces, pienso que alguien los asesino y vendrá un día a buscarme, bien, no creo que sean peor que los monstruos, al menos eso espero.** _

Era un Diario, y esta era la letra de Minako, las palabras eran claras pero la chica no podía entender su significado, no encajaba a lo que sabía de su amiga, pero, entonces, ella nunca ha conocido a su familia, ni a la familia de sus amigas, solo sabe del abuelo de Rei, y que la madre de Ami trabaja en el hospital, ¿Qué paso con los padres de Mina?

Usagi ahora está completamente despierta, lo abre en una página al azar.

_**Me lo he dicho muchas veces, no puedo evitar sentir celos, como una mala hierba que no puedo arrancar de mi corazón.**_

_**Amo a Usagi, ella es mi princesa, mi líder, mi mejor amiga, pero a veces, no puedo evitarlo, siento envidia, cuando la veo con Mamoru y pienso como nunca encontrare el amor de mi vida** _

_**He intentado olvidarlo, incluso tachar su nombre, pero no puedo borrar sus palabras de mi mente, esa profecía, su último acto antes de morir, su predicción que jamás encontrare el amo, el deber no me dejara.** _

_**Tener que escoger una vida entre el deber y el amor, pero, ¿Es realmente una opción? Mi deber es lo más importante, nuestras batallas lo han probado, no importa lo que pase seguiré por este camino y no me arrepentiré.** _

_**No puedo hacer nada más.** _

_**A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado como seria si no hubieran muerto los cuatro reyes celestiales** _

_**Si hubiéramos sabido antes, si habríamos podido salvarlos….** _

Usagi continúo leyendo, Minako no era consistente, y la mayoría eran pensamientos perdidos

_**Hoy, en este día melancólico, estoy haciendo un funeral para mis oportunidades de amar, ¿No es gracioso? No puedo evitar reír mientras lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, que gran futuro me aguar, mil años, me pregunto cuál será mi máxima realización, algo es seguro, no será una familia con una valla blanca y un perro en el patio, Me parece interesante que Chibi Usa es el único niño, Usagi es la única que se convertirá en madre, me pregunto si alguien más noto ese detalle, estoy segura que Rei lo hizo, pero como yo, no diremos nada, deber, siempre deber, es una pena que la vida no sea un cuento de hadas, por lo menos la princesa se queda con el príncipe…** _

Cierra lee un poco más, antes de cerrar diario con fuerza ya no desea leer más, no quería saber más, coloca todo como lo encontró, dejando el diario cuidadosamente debajo de las sabanas, se cambia y decide irse sin despertar a sus amigas. Aunque les dejo una nota para que no se preocuparan por ella.

Usagi tiene la intención de regresar a su apartamento, pero se detiene en un café que estaba cerca del lugar, no tenía la fuerza para fingir que nada estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía qué hacer, estaba terminando de comer su trozo de pastel cuando una conversación llamo su atención, estaban del otro lado de la pared y dudaba que podrían verla.

"¿Iras a la boda de Chiba?" Pregunta una muchacha, Usagi la recuerda débilmente como una de las compañeras, amigas de Mamoru de la facultad de medicina.

"No puedo creer que Chiba se va a casar" Explota la chica claramente enojada "Él es uno de los mejores estudiantes y ella…"

"Solo estas celosa, le has estado echando ojos desde el primer año" Se burla su amiga.

"Si, lo admito, pero no veo que tiene ella de especial, él está arruinando su vida"

"¡Karin! No debes decir cosas como esa, es su decisión, él la escogió por una razón y no es nuestro lugar involucrarnos"

"Sé, pero, él perdió la oportunidad de ir a los Estados Unidos, perdió la beca, por causas extraordinarias le están volviendo a dar la oportunidad y ¿Qué hace él? La rechaza, todo por quedarse con ella"

"El alego imposibilidad de viaje por circunstancias traumáticas, el pobre estuvo perdido por casi un año"

"Él ya ni asiste a las fiestas, él sabe que es importante para hacer contactos, así consiguió la beca en primer lugar, claro, no tiene a quien llevar, esa chica ni siquiera habla inglés pasable, o bailar, no puede siquiera caminar con la suficiente gracias para evitar tropezar con cualquier cosa ¿Te acuerdas el desastre la última vez que la invito?"

"No ha de estar tan avergonzado si la está casando"

"Ella está arruinando su vida, ¿Recuerdas todos los planes que teníamos el primer año?"

"Todos tenemos planes que no cumplimos, mira, se cuál es el verdadero problema, estas molesta porque él no va a ir con nosotros a América, a pesar de que lo prometimos, pero, él ha encontrado su lugar, es feliz, debes dejarlo ir"

"Es solo que me molesta, es como si nos sacó de su vida, Andrew es con el único que habla en una base semiregular, a veces pienso que él se olvidó que tenía amigos, como no figuramos en su mundo"

Usagi piensa que ha escuchado demasiado y decide irse, nunca había pensado en cuál era la vida que Mamoru tenía antes que se conocieran, ni los amigos que tenía, aunque, eso no era culpa de ella, con los constantes ataques, no era como si podía ir y contarles.

Eso la hace pensar que Mamoru debió sentirse muy solo, ella tenía sus amigas en quien apoyarse, pero él no tenía a nadie, con quien hablar o confiar, ese era el deber de los cuatro reyes celestiales.

Ella para de caminar, fue como un rayo.

¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento?

Pero, ¿No era la verdad?

Las palabras del diario vuelven a su mente.

_**Si ellos no hubieran muerto.**_

_**Si los deseos fueran alas, nadie caminaría.** _

_**Los tal vez no existen, no se puede cambiar el pasado.** _

Ella trata de olvidar, pero las preguntas no dejan su mente, entonces un pensamiento llega a su mente, "esta tarde iré a buscar a mis padres, ha pasado demasiado tiempo que no veo a Mama o ha Shingo" Con su mente decidida, entra en su habitación, su novio está dormido, no le extraña, él generalmente es una persona de Mañana, a diferencia de ella, que todavía tiene problemas en levantarse antes de las 10, pero Mamoru está haciendo practica en el hospital y le tocó el turno de noche.

Ella lo observa, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, a pesar de todo ella conocía que su amor era fuerte, no había dudas sobre su matrimonio, pero ella se preguntaba si él guardaba alguna duda.

"¿Mamoru?"

"¿Mm?" Contesta medio dormido

¿Te arrepientes de no aceptar la beca?" pregunta suavemente, acariciando su cabello

"No"

"¿Estás seguro? Quizás la boda es demasiado rápido"

"Usagi" Contesta más despierto, envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrae a él "Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero no me arrepiento de estar contigo"

"¿Y de que te arrepientes?" Pregunta devolviendo el abrazo.

"Me arrepiento de no poder ayudar más, de no ser más fuerte, de hacer muchas veces las cosas difíciles para ti, a veces pienso que fui más un obstáculo que una ayuda"

"Eso no es cierto, me salvaste muchas veces, no habría podido lograrlo sin ti"

"Supongo que todos desean poder hacer más, pero estoy feliz de estar contigo, pienso que eso es lo más importante"

Usagi disfruta del calor de su cuerpo y sus palabras y su cuerpo, borrando sus dudas.

Ella camina por su antigua calle, la nieve caía cubriendo el camino (Aunque era demasiado temprano para la nevada) parejas caminaban debajo de su paraguas, la hace desear que Mamoru la acompañe pero ella deseo hacer esto ella misma, ella desea disculparse por mantener tan poca comunicación con sus padres, o enojarse por no recibir respuesta de los pocos mensajes que envío.

La relación con sus padres, o su hermano no era mala, simplemente era inexistente, era como si vivieran en mundos diferentes, ella era muy cercana a su madre, pero después que ella se hizo Sailor Moon, su relación comenzó a ser más distante, después de la partida de su hija de nuevo al futuro se volvió casi inexistente, después de mudarse…

No había pensado en esto antes, no sabía porque pensaba en esto ahora, era como esas canciones que se meten en la mente y no desean salir.

Ella mira a distancia y toca, pero estaba demasiado silencioso, lo más probable es que no estén en casa, ella saca la llave de donde la mantienen oculta y entra a la casa, el lugar era tan silencioso, se sentía tan vacío, ¿Por qué se siente este silencio tan opresivo? Ella decide esperarlos, su padre probablemente este de viaje, pero su madre y hermano tienen que regresar en algún momento, pero, ¿Y si también están de viaje? ¡Para todo lo que sabía podrían haberse mudado! ¿Talvez deba buscar una pista de adonde fueron?

Ella revisa su vieja habitación, todo parecía exactamente igual a como la vio por última vez, busca en la sala, en la habitación de sus padres, deja la habitación de su hermano para el final, como era de esperarse, lo único interesante que había eran los videjuegos, ella iba a irse cuando un pensamiento entro en su mente, ¿Y si su hermano tenía un lugar oculto? Sería divertido ver que escondía, con tal que no fuera pornografía.

Con eso en mente, busco en la habitación hasta que encontró una tabla floja en el guardarropas, pero lo único interesante es una carta que estaba dirigido a ella, ella mira con dudas un momento, se preguntó por qué su hermano le había escrito, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escucho ruidos en la entrada, parece que su familia al fin regreso, emocionada, se guarda la carta en el bolsillo y se dispone a buscarlos.

Era hora de hacer frente a la música.

Ella se para cuando escucha a varias personas en la sala, ella apenas podía escuchar, pero parecía serio, ella no sabía si interrumpir, pero cuando escucho sobre enterrar a Shingo junto a su madre, ella simplemente no puedo evitar exigir respuestas..

Esa tarde fue un desastre que dejo más preguntas que respuestas.

"Tú no tienes derecho a preguntar por él, vete a tener tu vida perfecta de cuento de hadas, no tienes idea" grita en lágrimas una chica desconocida, más joven que ella, de la misma edad que su hermano "¡No tienes idea, no tienes idea de todo lo que se ha sacrificado por ti, tu princesa mimada! ¡Vete a tu final feliz!"

"No entiendo" La voz de la joven tiembla con incertidumbre, no capaz de entender lo que le estaban diciendo, nadie quería decirle nada, ¿Por qué nadie habla? ¿Quiénes era todas estas personas?"¿Dónde están Mamá y Shingo?"

"Shingo ya no está" Contesta la misma chica, ahora Usagi podía reconocerla, ¡Era Mika! Realmente ha crecido esa niña "No está, no está, ¿Qué más respuestas deseas?" la muchacha respira antes de caer al suelo "¡El jamás regresara!"

Usagi solo podía estar parada sin entender, su mente no deseo entender, trato de pensar en varios significados a esas palabras, ellos no podían, ellos…

"Miriallia, llévala a Mika a su habitación" Dice su Padre, su voz nunca había llevado tanta autoridad, y por un momento la joven se preguntó si este realmente era su padre, o tal vez era realmente un sueño.

Usagi sintió como su padre la sacó de la casa, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, su rostro era cansado, finalmente suspira

"Usagi-chan, será mejor que regreses a tu hogar" eso era lo último que se esperaba la joven, no del hombre que siempre la trataba como su pequeña princesa, ahora, parecía tan diferente.

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?" Pregunta incrédula "¿Dónde están mamá y Shingo? ¿Por qué nadie desea decirme?, ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?"

"Supongo que es mi culpa" vuelve a suspirar su padre "Íbamos a desaparecer ayer pero decidimos esperar hasta mañana, no se suponía que debías saber, incluso planee asistir en tu boda, ya tenía toda la mentira planeada" Murmura con pesar "Mejor es no saber, hay cosas que es mejor dejar enterradas"

"¡Tengo derecho a saber! Como puedes decirme que lo olvide, vengo a casa y me dicen que mi madre y mi hermano están muertos" acepta finalmente la joven "¿Por qué?" sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Mi esposa murió hace un año, tu hermano murió hace un mes, Mika, era su prometida, todavía no puede superar su muerte, perdona que ella te trato así pero era, es" Se corrige "Un tema sensible, realmente lamento sus palabras, tú has hecho tanto, si alguien merece un final eres tú, Sammy… Shingo entendía eso también, por eso no queríamos que te enteraras"

¿Cómo podía su padre decirle en un tono tan ocasional? Las rodillas de la joven fallaron y cayó al suelo, la pena fue superada por la furia, ¿Por qué nadie le dijo? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Y eso era lo peor, ella no se había dado cuenta, nunca sospecho, la única razón que vino fue para dejar las invitaciones de la boda que ella olvido mandar, por eso tuvo que venir personalmente.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunta al fin

"Guerra, Usagi-chan" suspira la padre, luego niega con la cabeza "Ellos no deseaban que supieras, no había mucho que pudieras hacer, era un final inevitable en ese punto, pero Sammy no podía parar, él deseo ayudar a tanta gente como podía, desearía haber sido yo, debí haber sido yo" Lagrima corren por las mejillas de su padre, cierra los ojos con resignación, y se da la vuelta "No puedo decir más, no quiero romper su último deseo, por favor, si valoras algo del frágil enlace que nos unía, no preguntes más" Su voz temblaba, rompiéndose en un sollozo.

"Pero"

"No hay razón de sentirse culpable" Interrumpió mi padre, limpiándose las lágrimas con una servilleta "bajo esas circunstancias no había nada que podrías hacer, la felicidad de la ignorancia era la única manera que teníamos de protegerte, tu tenías tu batalla, y nosotros las nuestras, solo puedo disculparme por no ser bastante fuerte, o tal vez, es más apropiado decir que nosotros simplemente no hicimos nada hasta que era demasiado tarde" su padre la abraza "Te amo, mi pequeño conejo, No podría amarte más si fueras de mi sangre, No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de lo que has logrado, no podemos pedirte más, lamento si otros lo hacen, lamento que no pudimos parar la guerra antes que todo se desplomara, tal vez, en nuestra arrogancia no hicimos nada, ese es nuestro pecado, pero los tal vez no importan"

"¿Papá?"

"Espero que nos perdones algún día, Princesa Serena" Y con esa última frase su madre cerró la puerta que por alguna razón, a Usagi le parecía un muro infranqueable.

La verdad es algo horrible – ella piensa viendo la tarjeta obtenida en la tienda el día anterior, la negación es fácil, ella no deseo ver como su mundo perfecto estaba rodeado de sacrificios que no podía entender, no entendía porque esos sacrificios fueron necesarios, no debían serlo.

¿Cómo puede ser feliz cuando la gente a su alrededor sufre?

Ella deseo llorar.

Deseo olvidar.

Pero más que nada, deseo respuestas.

Ella estaba delante de la tienda, y ella obtendría sus respuestas.

"Disculpe pero estamos cerrados" Fue lo primero que escucho al entrar "Puede venir mañana a…"

"No estoy interesada en venir mañana" Interrumpe Usagi, ella no había notado antes, no podría antes, no era bastante experta en magia, pero su mente estaba bastante clara en este momento, lo que antes no miraba ahora era evidente, la tienda tiene energía, energía que le resulta bastante familiar, La energía que tiene la misma resonancia que el cristal de plata.

Energía del reino de la luna.

La joven levanta la vista y suspira, procede a trancar la puerta y guía a la joven en una salita atrás de la tienda.

"Siéntate" Ofrece la joven "Deseas algo de beber"

"Estoy bien" Dice aceptando el asiento, ella desea exigir, pero había algo en la joven que se sentía familiar, le daba un sentido de seguridad "¿Nos conocimos antes?"

Usagi no puede dejar de notar la elegancia natural que emitía la joven, mientras servía el té y los bocadillos, sin hacer caso de la negación de Usagi, ella se sienta y fija su atención en su invitada "Solo una vez, Hace mucho" Ella sonríe "Poco después de tu nacimiento, se supone que debía ser parte de tu guarda, antes que tu madre te mandará a Japón"

"¿Mi madre? ¿Qué sabes de mi madre?"

"Ella murió hace años, alrededor de un año después del nacimiento de Sammy… aunque tu estas más familiarizada con el nombre de Shingo, personalmente me gusta su nombre Japonés, en honor a la sabiduría de la Luna" Ella bebe su té con una gracia envidiable antes de proseguir "Aunque no la conocí mucho, me resentí con ella por enviarte lejos, pero, no podía hacer nada"

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta finalmente.

"¿Importa?" Usagi le envió una mirada incrédula

"¡SI!" Grito con enojo "¿De desean? ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?"

"Esa pregunta es muy ampliar ¿Realmente deseas saber? Como has notado, la verdad puede ser amarga y cruel, ¿No es mejor el placer de la ignorancia? Además, no tiene caso, es una historia del pasado, lo único importante es el futuro"

"Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejarme en mi ignorancia?"

"Yo no estaba de acuerdo, no desee atormentarte con algo que no sirve para nada, no es tu culpa, es nuestra, lo que digo no cambiara nada"

"Deseo saber"

"Te contare todo, si tú lo deseas, pero es una historia larga, así que por favor, no me interrumpas" Ella procede a ofrecer nuevamente los bocadillos y, a pesar de su estado, Usagi no pudo evitar tomar las galletas, ella no podía simplemente decir no a los postres "Me imagino que has de estar familiarizada con la historia del milenio de plata, y su caída, la historia inicia con los sobrevivientes, el remanente del milenio de plata, aquellos que escapamos y fuimos acogidos en lo que era conocido como el Reino Dorado de Terran…"

Fingir que todo estaba bien en su fiesta de soltera era una de las cosas más difíciles que ha hecho, por lo menos el ocaso había pasado hace horas, el horrible hechizo debe estar roto, no creía que podría soportar más sorpresas que rompen su mundo

Resulto que ella no sabía mucho, no como o por qué sucedió, pero las consecuencias eran las más notables.

La tierra está muriendo

La helada no es un meteoro, o un fenómeno climático, ni siquiera un ataque en el futuro, es la desestabilización de la magia de la tierra, provocada por la caída del Reino Dorado.

El reino dorado, protegido por la sombra de ilusión, empezó su caída a la destrucción después del ataque de Neherenia.

¿Quién podría imaginar que el ataque a Ilusión tenía consecuencias tan nefastas?

Pero ella no puede llevarse todo el crédito, simplemente fue el clavo final del ataúd, la guerra daño al reino, la caída de ilusión solo destruyo su ultimo cimiento.

He sido una ignorante, simplemente no pude ver, tal vez no desee ver.

¿Quién podría imaginar cuantos habían muerto?

Sus amigas notaron que algo le pasaba, pero ella logro fingir que eran los nervios de la boda, por suerte la fiesta término temprano y pudo regresar a su apartamento.

Y ahora aquí estaba, en el balcón de su apartamento, a menos de 15 horas de su boda, donde ella podría obtener su final de cuentos de hadas.

Que burla.

Ella tendrá su final feliz, el invierno llega, la gran helada, producto del desequilibrio de la magia en la tierra, cuando ilusión termine de caer, Usagi utilizara el cristal de plata y lo equilibrara con la energía de la luna, creando el imperio de cristal.

La tierra nunca volvería a ser la misma, la energía de la luna no era adecuada para la tierra, ¿Quién sabe qué consecuencias traerá eso?

Sus manos aprietan la carta que envió su hermano, y ella duda en abrirla, no quiere saber más, pero… su hermano se la escribió por una razón.

_**Querida hermana.**_

_**Estoy seguro que nunca recibirás esta carta, pero aun así, deseo escribirlo.** _

_**Deje instrucciones de solo entregarla si te enteras de las circunstancias de mi muerte, escribo esto, porque estoy seguro que no regresaré, nuestro enemigo es demasiado fuerte… te preguntaras, ¿Por qué no pedirte ayuda? Te admiro hermana, siempre lo he hecho, aunque aún pienso que eres una chica torpe, llorona e infantil.** _

Usagi no puede evitar molestarse, ¿Cuándo su hermano dejaría de molestarla?

_**Pero… también amo esa parte de ti, no serias tú de otra manera.** _

"Oh, Shingo, yo también te amo, siento no haber sido mejor hermana"

_**La respuesta es simple, esta no es tu pelea, no lo digo por excluirte, simplemente es la verdad, las reglas de la magia son diferentes aquí, las protecciones impiden el poder de la influencia de los planetas, en otras palabras, no podrías usar tus poderes de Sailor Scout, esta es una protección muy antigua que coloco el Reino para defenderse si un día el milenio de Plata deseaba invadir, no sé cuánto te ha dicho Luna, y realmente no creo me da la impresión de una fuente confiable de información, pero según nuestra historia, en apariencia, puede parecer que había una relación amistosa, pero siempre ha existido tensión entre los dos reinos, quizás porque la tierra favorece magia de caos y el Milenio de Plata favorece la magia de orden… no me preguntes cual es la diferencia, yo tampoco lo entiendo bien.** _

¿Cuándo se enteró su hermano? ¡No se supone que debía de saber!

_**¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? Lo he sabido por un tiempo, desde que te descubrí un día hablando con ese gato, además, ¡Hablas muy alto! Podía escuchar tus gritos y quejas desde mi habitación.** _

Usagi no puede evitar sudar al leerlo, ¿Quizás debería ser mas cuidadosa?

_**Te daré otra pista, la magia mental es difícil de mantener por largos periodos de tiempo, realmente, ¿Prima Rin? Puedo reconocer que era divertido, aunque me molestó unos días después y darme cuenta que la mente podía ser manipulada tan fácilmente, por fortuna, Mamá conocía varias formas de protección mental, aun así, estoy molesto contigo, ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para papá falsificar papeles de identidad y académicos para la escuela?** _

No, ella nunca pensó mucho al respecto, pero ahora que piensa, no puedes simplemente aparecer con un niño de la nada.

_**El hecho es que no sabes magia aparte de tus poderes de Sailor Moon, ni ningún otro método para defenderte, por eso, desarrollamos un plan, si lo peor llega a lo peor, derrumbaremos el Reino, y este mal con él, solo te pido que protejas a nuestra gente, aunque dudo que alguno de ellos se acerque a ti por ayuda.** _

No, si la calidad recepción que ha recibido es una muestra, piensa recordando la reacción de Mika-chan

_**Después de la muerte de mamá, simplemente no pude dejarlo, me involucre que una guerra que no pude ganar, no te sientas culpable, y perdona a Mika si alguna vez dice algo así, ella no ha tomado bien esta situación, ella deseara a alguien a quien culpar, pero estoy segura que se culpará más a sí misma, le ordenare regresar con la poca gente que logre escapar, nuestra gente necesita un punto de reunión, al menos eso le dije para evitar que muriera conmigo, soy demasiado egoísta para verla morir a mi lado.  
Aunque te diga que no es tu culpa, entiendo de experiencia personal que es difícil creerlo, me han dicho lo mismo, soy demasiado joven, viví en Japón demasiado tiempo, mi padre nunca nos quiso informar lo mal que estaba la situación, en realidad, para mí, todo eso son escusas, en tu ausencia, la regencia cayo a mi cargo, puedo alegar ignorancia, pero esa no es una excusa, tu tenías tu responsabilidad, y yo las mías, y has cumplido de forma admirable, mereces la felicidad. Nosotros no dijimos nada, al igual que tú tampoco dijiste nada, puedes entender el deseo de no involucrar a nuestros seres amados, tú eres mi única familia de sangre.**_

_**Con amor, Shingo.** _

_**Segundo hijo de la regente Selena.** _

Era difícil aceptar que su madre se llamaba Selena, ella era regente, y la mando a Japón para la protección, como también prepararla para el momento de enfrentar su destino, su mamá en realidad era una de sus doncellas, Shingo era su segundo hijo, Usagi recordaba el día en que nació su hermano, pero… nunca noto que era más grande de lo que debía ser, nunca se podía imaginar que fue la madre de Ami quien falsifico los papeles y arreglo para que apareciera como su segundo hijo.

Esa fue la noche que su hermano llego a su familia, fue el día en que Mamoru sufrió el accidente que lo hizo perder la memoria, también, fue el día que su verdadera madre murió.

Hay tanto que no sabía.

Ella nunca intento reconstruir la Luna, ni ninguno de los reinos, todos ellos estaban esperando, escondidos del caos, y ahora que caos ha sido derrotado, es demasiado tarde.

Han muerto demasiados.

Ella podría seguir adelante y fingir que no sabe nada.

Si tan solo ella podría ir atrás y destruirlo todo.

Ella era la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity, renacida como Lady Serena, hija de la regente del remanente del imperio de plata, nacida en el reino Dorado, para luego ser enviada a Japón y vivir su vida como el conejo de la Luna, Usagi.

Ella era la princesa del renacimiento que su gente había esperado, y siente que les fallo, pero no importa, ella lo jugaría todo para salvarlos, el sacrificio de su familia no sería en vano.

No se dio cuenta que el cristal de plata brillaba intensamente hasta que fue muy tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina el prólogo, espero que les gustará, favor comenten.

**Author's Note:**

> Usagi tiene 12 años en esta historia.


End file.
